This contract will support the design, development and fabrication of an automatic data acquisition system, constructed which multiple microprocessors, which are in a parallel array and have true networking capabilities. This system will: 1) emphasize real-time assessment of deviation from the recent statistical history of simultaneously monitored signals; 2) provide computerized graphics for representing statistical trends for a multichannel system, in real time; and 3) compute averaged responses and event histograms, each with corresponding point for point variance waveforms. This statistics oriented acquisition system will have direct application in the recording, reduction and analyses of large quantities of data collected during long term clinical/physiological monitoring.